Vocaloid shorts
by puppyslipers
Summary: One shots based on various Vocaloid songs writen in Dick and Jan format.
1. The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka

See Luka.

Luka lives in Enbizaka.

Luka is a tailor.

Luka is friendly.

Luka is a fine tailor.

Luka has a lovely person.

Luka's lovely person is unfaithful.

Luka's lovely person never comes home

Poor Luka

Luka has to work.

Work, Luka work.

See the scissors.

Luka hold the scissors in one hand.

The scissors were Luka's mom's

If you sharpen she scissors they will cut better.

See the neighborhood.

The neighberhood is the same as yesterday.

The neighberhood is calm and peacful.

Luka see's her lovely person.

Her lovely person is on the main street.

Lovely person is with another women.

Who is that women?

The other women has a red kimono.

The red kimono is pretty on the other women

Luka's lovely person seems friendly with the other women.

Poor Luka

See Luka work.

Work Luka work

See Luka's scissors

Luka carries her scissors in one hand

See Luka cry

See Luka tailor the kimono.

See the neighborhood.

The neighborhood seems uneasy.

There has been a crime.

See the bridge.

Luka's lovely person is infront of the bridge.

Who is the girl next to Luka's lovely person?

Luka's lovely person looks sad.

See the girl with pretty hair comfort him.

The girl with pretty hair has a green sash.

The green shash looks good on the girl.

Ah so that's what Luka's lover likes.

See Luka work

Work Luka work

See Luka's scissors

Luka carries her scissors in one hand

See Luka's eyes turn red from crying.

See Luka fix the shash.

See the neighborhood

The neighborhood is restless.

Another crime has happened.

See the hairpin shop.

Luka's lover is in front of the hairpin shop.

Luka's lover is with another girl.

The girl seems to be really young

Luka's lover has bought a hairpin for the young girl.

The hair pin is yellow.

Luka wonder's what he's doing.

Luka thinks her love is being indiscriminate.

See Luka work

Work Luka work

See Luka's scissors

Luka carries her scissors in one hand

Luka's scissor's have changed color

Luka works hard.

Luka is done with her work.

Luka's love won't com to her.

Luka will go to him.

Luka has a red kimono

Luka has a green sash.

Luka has a yellow hairpin.

Luka has become the type of girl her love likes

Isn't Luka pretty?

See the neighborhood.

The neighborhood is chaotic.

A man has been killed.

A family of four has been killed.

Who could do such a thing?

See Luka's lover.

Luka's lover is very mean.

Luka's lover says "Hello it is nice to meet you."

Luka's lover doesn't know Luka.

Luka has to work.

Work, Luka work.

See the scissors.

Luka hold the scissors in one hand.

The scissors are now red.

If you sharpen she scissors they will cut better.


	2. Daughter of Evil

See Rin.

Rin is fourteen years old.

Rin is a Princess.

Princess Rin is not very nice.

The country Princess Rin rules is yellow

It is called the Yellow Country.

Princess Rin has many things

Princess Rin has a castle.

Princess Rin's castle is filled with furniture

Princess Rin has a servent.

Princess Rin's servent looks like Rin.

Princess Rin has a horse.

Princess Rin's horse is named Josphine.

Princess Rin always get what she wants.

The yellow country is runing out of money

What will Princess Rin do?

Princess Rin will tax the townspeople.

The towns people don't like this.

Princess Rin doesn't care.

See Kaito.

Kaito is a prince.

Kaito is the prince of the Blue Country.

Princess Rin likes Prince Kaito

Prince Kaito does not like Princess Rin.

Prince Kaito likes Miku

Miku is from the Green Country.

See Princess Rin.

See Princess Rin declare war on the Green Country

See the yellow army invade the green country

See the yellow army burn the green country's towns

Burn towns burn

See the yellow army kill the green counrty's people

Kill Yellow Army kill.

It is tea time at the castle.

See Meiko

Meiko is a mercenary

See Meiko lead the townspeople.

Revolt townspeople revolt

See the yellow army.

The yellow army is tired.

See the townspeople storm the castle.

See the servents.

See the servents flee the castle

Flee, servents, flee.

See the towns people capture Princess Rin.

See Princess Rin.

Princess Rin is in jail.

Princess Rin has no friends.

Princess Rin will be punished at 3 o' clock.

See the guilotein.

See Princess Rin be lead to the guilotein.

Princess Rin does not look at the crowd.

"Oh it's tea time."


	3. Servant of Evil

See Rin.

Rin is a Princess.

Rin is Len's Princess.

See Len.

Len is a servant.

Len is Rin's servant.

Len wants to protect Rin.

Len will do _anything_ to protect Rin

See Rin.

See Len.

Rin and Len are twins.

See the chruch bells rings.

Ring chuch bells ring.

Oh what a blessed day.

Rin is taken away.

Len is taken away.

See Rin become a Princess.

See Len become a servant.

Len will protect Rin no matter what

Len wants Rin to keep smiling

Len wants Rin to keep laughing

See Len.

Len is visting a different country.

See Miku

Miku has a kind voice.

Miku has a pretty smile.

Len likes Miku.

Rin does not like Miku.

Rin wants Miku to disappear.

Len will make Miku disappear.

Len is sad.

See Len.

See Len serve Rin tea.

Rin will have brioche with her tea.

See Rin laugh.

Rin's laugh is innocent.

See the townspeople.

The townspeople are angry.

Len will not let the townspeople hurt Rin.

Len has an idea.

See Len swap clothes with Rin.

Len wants Rin to run away.

Rin and Len are twins.

Rin and Len are identical.

No one will notice.

See Len.

Len is a Princess.

See Rin.

Rin is a fugitive.

Rin and Len are twins.

Rin and Len share the same blood.

If Rin is evil

Then Len is evil as well.

There once was a kingdom.

Evil people lived in the kingdom

Rin was the one who ruled the kingdom.

Rin is Len's cute sister.

No matter what Len will protect Rin

So smile and laugh Rin.

Rin is a princess.

Len is a servent.

Destiny seperated them.

Poor twins.

Len will protect Rin.

Len will do _anything _to protect Rin.

Len makes a wish.

"If I could be reborn. I'd like to play with you again."


	4. 50 50

See Marie.

See Miku.

Miku and Marie go halfsies on everything.

Miku and Marie go halfsies with the sand in the sand pit.

Miku and Mari go halfsies with candy.

Miku and Mari are best friends.

Marie isn't playing with Miku as often.

Poor Miku.

Why isn't Marie playing with Miku?

Marie has a boy she likes.

Marie is spending an awful lot of time with the boy she likes.

Miku is lonely.

Poor Miku.

Miku has an idea!

Miku and Marie will go halfsies with the boy Marie likes.

Miku likes what Marie likes.

So Miku will like the boy Marie likes.

Marie is crying.

Teacher and Classmates are crying too.

Why?

Is it because the boy Marie likes is red.

Is it be cause Miku is red?

Miku doesn't know.

Miku and Marie go halfsies on everything.


End file.
